


填滿

by akiikumi



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-05 06:04:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6692536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akiikumi/pseuds/akiikumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>被世錦賽各種刺激後產生這篇文......。希望下賽季兩人都好好的。</p>
    </blockquote>





	填滿

**Author's Note:**

> 被世錦賽各種刺激後產生這篇文......。希望下賽季兩人都好好的。

Patrick剛推開Cricket俱樂部的大門，馬上就和Brian打了個照面。

"喔Patrick，你怎麼來得這麼早?"

Brian帶著驚訝的語氣，他依稀記得今天是約在下午讓David給Patrick修改新賽季的節目。可是現在......Brian看了看錶，才早上十點呢。

"嗨Brian，我就想說早點過來，今天要打擾了。"Patrick鄭重地跟這位前輩點頭示意，本來Patrick出現在這裡是不太適合的，是因為David行程和他的冰場的空檔總是喬不對時間，所以David提議乾脆讓Patrick來多倫多，Brian則是二話不說爽快答應了。

"嘿別那麼拘束，你小時候也在這訓練不是嗎?這裡就是你的冰場，放開去滑。可惜我今天有事不能看看你。"Brian拍拍Patrick的肩膀，然後一陣沉默。無法避免的，似乎只要看著對方，就會想起各自的那面銀牌。

最後是Brian打破沉默"你快進去吧，Yuzu還和Tracy在冰上呢，進去看看吧。"

而只是在聽到那名字的一瞬，Patrick一掃方才的沉悶，嘴角也憋不住的微微上揚。他微笑地和Brian道別，已經壓抑不下的想快些見到冰上的那個男孩。

 

Patrick默默做到一旁的長凳上，羽生背對著他和Tracy講著話，然後轉過身準備要再跳一個四周。男孩瞥見了Patrick後放慢了滑行速度，淡淡的和男人對視一眼後又繞了一圈，重新起速，莫霍克、轉三、起跳、落冰、大一字滑出，完美的4S。

那樣完美令人震懾的跳躍，Patrick卻彷彿看見了男孩的痛，隨著那些冰渣一齊濺起，尖銳的撒在他身上，卻又襯托著男孩的美不勝收。

接著羽生又跳了好一陣子，成功了、再一次，失敗了、再一次。

嚴格來說Patrick並沒有真正看過羽生在訓練的樣子，雖然他大概知道是怎麼回事。但親眼見到後，他突然很能理解為什麼昨晚跟男孩說今天要早點來看看他時，男孩跟他邊打鬧嘴裡卻一直喃喃的說不行不行。

男孩擔心他看了會受不了，而他也的確是。

在親眼見證的當下，男人忍不住有些鼻酸，卻又為他感到驕傲。

他想他應該找個機會告訴男孩，告訴他不必這麼擔憂。他雖然心疼著男孩，同時卻也是理解他的，只要男孩受得了，他也不會受不了的。

 

後來羽生改做了滑行訓練，Patrick也在一旁陸地上做簡單的熱身後，開始穿上冰鞋。

才剛繫好鞋帶，羽生就唰地滑到邊上，輕微的拐著腿走向他。

"你還是來了。"剛下冰的男孩喘息著說，語調聽不出他的情緒。

"是啊我來了。"男人向男孩伸出手，乾燥溫暖的掌心如同他的話語。

羽生沒有遲疑的按住那雙手，總算輕微勾起了嘴角，藉著男人的力坐到了他邊上，靠著牆壁喘息了幾下，然後彎下腰要脫冰鞋。

"等等、讓我來。"

男人轉身在他面前跪下，穿著冰鞋單膝跪著不好施力，Patrick挪了挪雙腳，最後雙膝跪坐著。

他輕托起男孩的左腳，小心翼翼的把已經被鬆開鞋帶的冰鞋除下。

"還是有點腫啊，不過比想像中好，晚點回家還是要熱敷。"他低頭輕握著男孩的患部仔細審視，不知是在自言自語還是在對男孩說著。

羽生沒有聽進男人說了些什麼，他瞇起眼，恍惚地看著男人跪坐的姿態和看不清楚的眉眼，覺得男人煞是可愛又有些感動。他著魔般的抬手撫上男人面頰，輕柔摩娑著。

"怎麼了? "男人也伸手覆上臉頰上的手，笑語盈盈地問著。

"嗯嗯~"羽生發出兩個音節又搖搖頭算是回答，軟軟的笑了起來，害羞地把手抽了回去。

 

總算跳脫了訓練時嚴肅的情緒，羽生踢了踢右腳，撒嬌的說"這隻也要~"

Patrick依言給他鬆開鞋帶、卸下冰鞋，才站起身，揉了揉正在咕嚕咕嚕喝水的男孩的髮。

"洗完澡後自己去吃點東西，嗯?我得上冰熱身了。結束了再一起回去不要緊吧，其實你應該早點回去休息，但我不想讓你腳傷還要搭地鐵......"

"行了我知道啦~再說我本來就打算留下來看你的~"羽生趕緊制止男人的喋喋不休，又伸手戳了戳男人腰間。

"你說你這樣對嗎?偷看對手的新節目。"Patrick不領情男孩可愛的語調和舉動，反而出言調侃。

"喔?那你說你這樣對嗎?偷看對手的練習狀況還打探傷勢、哼! "羽生假裝板起臉、然後又傻傻地笑開了。

"好吧那我們可以算是扯平了? "Patrick抓著羽生的胳膊把他扶起來，不是很放心地又看了看男孩的腳。

"好吧扯平、我要去洗澡啦~ "裝作沒看見對方擔心的神色，羽生心理又是一陣暖和的刺痛，默默想著實在是應該把自己照顧得好些，不要再讓男人擔心受怕。

Patrick看著男孩緩慢地走向淋浴間，眼底有些許滿足和笑意。他甩了甩頭，試圖沉澱下心情，轉身面對此刻屬於他的冰場。

 

等羽生洗完澡又吃過東西後回到冰場邊已經一個多小時，他坐下把冰敷袋固定在傷處，找了個舒服的姿勢側靠在牆邊。疲憊的眼睛有些發亮，注視著男人腳下的冰刃。

那麼優美、流暢、乾淨。

隨著輕重緩急、一道道弧度劃過樂章上每一個音符、刃與冰面親吻的聲響擦起楓紅颯颯飄落的旋律。

男孩分不清是繾綣的楓紅又或是殘忍的血紅在男人所經之處、蔓延、而後淹至自己腳邊。

他像是獲得極大滿足地瞇著眼，享受沉浸於他那自十幾歲便開始魂牽夢縈的滑行。

 

"嘿Yuzu。"像是夢醒一般，聲音竄入羽生的腦袋。他回過神，是Tracy在他旁邊坐下。

"嗨Tracy、抱歉我剛剛......嗯...太專心了。"

"看得出來。"Tracy對他微微一笑，表示理解男孩為何沉醉。

"你和Patrick什麼時候在一起的?"Tracy面色柔和，像是在講一件非常普通的事，內容卻著實嚇到了男孩。

一下被問到敏感問題的羽生直起了腰，但因為對方是關心自己且熟悉的女性長輩，他又放鬆了警戒。

"嗯......大概是索契之後......你知道那年、......"羽生頓了頓，還是不知道該怎麼描述，但他知道Tracy會懂。想起當時的經歷，複雜的情感一湧而上，有驕傲、失落、痛苦、釋然、喜悅、甜蜜、自豪，現在倒都成了珍貴的記憶。

"但是也讓我知道、我想要的是什麼。"當時的男人和眼前滑動的身影重疊，羽生甜蜜的想笑又害臊的拿手背擋了一下。

 

看著男孩的反應Tracy倒是放心了，她先前隱隱約約的就覺得男孩身旁有人，但感情這種事是雙面刃，會給當事人帶來什麼影響都很難說，更何況是如此敏感的男孩。

而細膩的男人似乎帶給他許多助益，不只是刺激他的成長，至少終於有個人，能在男孩經歷那些他不應承受的痛苦時，陪伴他走過孤獨難忍的夜。

"你們相處時看上去是這麼可愛，怎麼一直瞞到了現在?"Tracy想起他剛剛目睹的畫面，他們是那麼親近美好，一舉一動飽含情意的令人愛憐。

"一開始我們太緊張了......想要好好的保護這段感情、所以就又藏又躲的，但是這樣反而會有反效果吧、"羽生頓了頓，又說道"但最近，好像是跨越了一個階段了吧，我們開始覺得給一些親近的人知道也不是件壞事。所以、不是刻意瞞著你和Brian的......"男孩說到後面帶了點急切地解釋意味，被Tracy擺手制止了。

"沒事的Yuzu、我是說這樣很好、真的很好。"Tracy像是很開心地說道 "一直以來你遇到太多難熬的事，Patrick也是，糟心的事越來越多。有很多事也不是努力就能解決的，有時候、我真的覺得幫不了你什麼......但有人這樣陪著你、理解你，比什麼都來得安慰吧。"

"謝謝妳Tracy。不過我努力就能做到的事還是很多的。嗯不過......對、還好有他在。"羽生俏皮的歪著頭，和Tracy說開來後反而有一種完成學期報告後的輕鬆感。

"我開始期待你們之後放閃啦，可愛的小傢伙們，可別讓你師兄專美於前啊。"Tracy拍拍羽生的肩膀，便又留給男孩獨自欣賞的空間。

 

羽生重新躺回牆側，這時他看的不是男人的腳步，而是他的上身的肢體動作和臉部表情。

他愛極了男人伸出右手像是要大力推開那無形屏障的動作，男人表情投入，就跟那場四大洲的比賽一模一樣。當時羽生簡直是要哭了，他為男人完美的演出感動，也為了男人那樣快速的滑著、滑著、似乎要就這麼滑到自己追不上的地方的錯覺而疼痛的捂住胸口。

那麼男人也是吧、是否男人也會在那些他們無法相見的夜裡、為了他獨自在心中低泣呢?

羽生的意識隨著視線逐漸模糊，他太累了，身體累到無法再給他精力繼續思索下去。或許這樣才是好的，若是有什麼事情怎麼思索都找不到答案，不如睡上一覺來得實際些。

羽生無意識的輕輕咬了咬自己的唇側，像是要模仿男人哄他入睡時輕吻的觸感，恬然地垂下眼睫，呼吸也逐漸平穩而趨緩。

 

"嘿Patrick、不去給你的小朋友蓋個被子嗎?"David提醒已經整副心思都放在確認動作的Patrick，朝羽生的方向努了努嘴"他看了你好久了，居然睡著啦，我可不記得我給你編的是首催眠曲啊。"

Patrick苦笑著不去接David的調侃，走下冰面來到男孩身邊，男孩平時穿的ANA外套盡職的包裹著男孩的身軀，卻仍顯單薄,Patrick又不知道男孩其他的外套放在哪，只好從自己的背包抽出跟男孩同樣質感的深色外套，輕柔的覆蓋在男孩身上。

Patrick按耐下想撫摸男孩臉頰的想法，幫男孩拉好衣襬以免冷空氣灌進去。確認下時間，大概還有半小時，如果再久一點的話他得考慮是否該把男孩叫起來去溫暖點的地方再睡。

佇立在男孩面前，Patrick不禁想，他從來沒有為了任何事情或是任何人而中斷練習。無庸置疑的，滑冰是他人生中最重要的事，他願意為滑冰做任何犧牲，而甚至不覺得那是犧牲。在經過各種人事冷暖的洗禮後，他一度以為他就將這樣與滑冰為伍，孤獨一人地走下去。

當初萌生退意是因為這個男孩，然而現在持續下去、竟也是因為這個男孩。

等他終於醒悟，才發現男孩和滑冰一樣，深深地嵌入他的人生，再也無法分開了。

再回到場上，剛剛的想法不停盤旋在Patrick的腦海，他想著他深愛的男孩、深愛的滑冰，從意識深處延伸到指尖，每個細微的動作都不禁染上了情意。

等一曲和樂結束，Patrick雙手壓著膝蓋不停大口喘氣，腦袋一片空白，他可以感受到就在剛剛他的節目被賦予了新的詮釋。身心極致投入的脫力感和全新感受的興奮讓Patrick一陣發暈，他只能勉強聽到David的掌聲和讚楊，卻說不出任何一句回應的話。

Patrick抬頭再看看兀自睡得香甜的男孩，眼角喜悅的溢出淚水，此刻卻不想再像以往一樣迅速擦去了。

他想讓男孩看看他的演出，即使男孩此刻睡著了什麼也沒看到，但他不急，他一定會讓男孩在賽場上看到、因為男孩而完整的節目。

 

Patrick下了冰，換上運動鞋，簡單換了件上衣，打算要直接回家洗澡。他用拇指輕撫男孩軟嫩的臉蛋，邊輕聲喚他。

"嗯......再睡一下......不要......"

被喚起一部份知覺的男孩，首先傳達進大腦的便是屬於身上那件外套主人的氣味，讓他以為此刻他在Patrick公寓的床上，便肆無忌憚的拉長鼻音撒嬌賴床著。

"結弦、起床了、乖，想睡回去再睡好不好。"男人幾乎是不能更溫柔的輕聲哄著，傾身吻了下男孩的眼角。

等男孩好不容易清醒了些，他坐起身，看看四周的景色，才發現自己睡糊塗了。再看了看男人，最後把毛茸茸的腦袋抵在男人腰間搓了搓，想要掩飾剛才發出那樣甜膩的聲音的羞怯。

Patrick被男孩的舉動弄得一陣發燙，只好制止男孩繼續磨蹭下去，撿起滑落在椅側的外套，給男孩穿上。

"你不冷嗎?"羽生看著只穿著一件單薄上衣的男人問到。

"我剛運動完不冷、你剛睡醒、乖乖穿著。"給男孩拉上拉鍊，男人像是不太滿意地說"你真的太瘦了。"

羽生還在剛睡醒的朦朧狀態中，腦子使不上力去接男人的話，任由男人拉起他一路走到停車場，再把他塞進副駕駛座。全程安靜而聽話，也不像平時總是拒絕男人在公共場合牽他的手，乖巧的回握著男人剛運動完而濕熱的掌心。

"晚餐我們弄點簡單的吃好嗎?'開車回家的路上，Patrick向男孩確認道，男孩嗯了聲，然後疑惑地開口 "你今天怎麼好像很開心?我不記得有發生什麼啊......"

男人的眉梢和嘴角都輕微上揚著，聽到男孩的問句又笑得更開心了。

"是因為你。"男人堅定地說著，在停紅燈的間隙認真地看著男孩。

男人的語調和眼神讓羽生有一種男人是在對他許下一個重大承諾的感覺，他傻愣的呆了兩下，結結巴巴的應道 "因、因為我?......啊?為什麼呀?"

"因為你在這裡。"

男人真摯的語氣把羽生的話語全部堵了回去，他原本想說唉呦這什麼好肉麻喔，然後繼續他們兩人之間日常的玩笑話，但是此刻，他深刻的認知道男人真的是這麼想的。

一下子沒有辦法理清的情緒在男孩胸口亂竄，他甚至無法知道自己的感受是什麼，他只能隨著本能哽咽而堅定的嗯了一聲，手掌不由自主地捏起。

一直到進了家門兩人都維持著沉默，但不是尷尬的，反而帶了點靜謐的溫柔。

 

Patrick拿了換洗衣物進去浴室洗澡了，羽生一個人坐在沙發上，被拿起來把玩了兩下又被放下的遊戲機此刻正靜靜地躺在他的主人旁邊陪著他發呆。

他知道自己是個纖細敏感的人，這也是為何他在演繹節目時如此動人的原因。一首歌、每段弦律、每個音符，他有太多的感受情緒和理解。而隨著年紀增長，真正經歷了人情冷暖和辛酸愛戀，遇見了Patrick，和他像現在這樣相互理解、陪伴、走進對方的生命中，他懂得又更多、又更多了。

有他以前從未想過的喜悅甜蜜安心充實快樂，卻仍存有揮之不去的痛苦悲傷孤獨無助疲憊。

而不論如何，這樣被男人愛著、這樣愛著男人，總是能撫平他焦躁的心。

羽生抬手抹了抹奪眶而出的眼淚，雖然這淚水包含的是壓力的釋放和對於男人帶給他的一切的感動，但他知道男人有多麼害怕看見他的淚水，因為男人太在乎他，把男孩放置在自己最柔軟深處的心坎上，那怕是男孩一點的不高興，對男人而言都是一份折磨。

而他也是一樣的。

 

Patrick洗完澡穿著T恤和寬鬆的運動褲來到男孩面前，男孩低著頭抱著膝縮成一團看上去令人心生憐愛，但又令Patrick有不好的預感。

他不動聲色的把裝著適宜溫度熱水的水桶放在沙發前，輕輕撥開男孩環抱自己的雙手，捲起男孩左腳的褲管，輕柔的托起男孩腳踝放入熱水中，才抬起頭看了男孩的臉。

一片沒有抹乾的濕意還是不可避免地讓Patrick感到慌張和心疼，他小心翼翼地捧起男孩的臉頰，急切地低聲問他怎麼了?

羽生看著男人慌張的樣子自己也慌了起來，他想要解釋讓男人放下心來，腦袋卻組織不了完整的句子，他只能搖著頭，但顯然這完全無法讓男人理解他的意思。

Patrick看著男孩這樣正打算平復下情緒安慰男孩讓他慢慢說，卻突然感覺到一片柔軟重重壓在自己唇上。

羽生在吻他，不是蜻蜓點水的雙唇觸碰，而是屬於戀人間的深吻。Patrick從沒想過有一天會被他生性害羞的男孩這樣親吻。男孩先探出舌尖溫柔的舔舐了他的雙唇，環繞在男人頸上和頭側的雙手同時壓在他肌膚上摩娑，屬於男孩的氣息像沉浸在溫暖海水中毫無間隙地擁抱著他，安心地讓男人放鬆了身體也忘記了心慌。男人自然的微啟雙唇留了道空隙，男孩便毫不客氣的長驅而入，準確的纏住他的舌根舞動了起來。男孩熱情如火的吻沒有讓男人嘗到任何負面情緒，只有深深的依戀、不捨、和幾乎灼傷喉嚨的甜蜜。Patrick在唇舌吸允間不可抑制的微笑了起來。

小心避開男孩垂放在熱水裡和木質地板上的雙腳，Patrick爬上沙發跪跨在男孩腿側，有力的臂膀連同男孩的肩膀手臂一起摟進懷裡。這回換他壓進男孩的口腔中，發出更多令人害羞的水聲。兩人都賣力且激烈的索求很快得弄得彼此都氣喘吁吁，但又捨不得停下，最後是羽生先招架不住，男人也配合的放開了他紅腫的唇，讓男孩靠在自己胸膛上喘息，自己又更低頭摟緊纖細的身軀，把灼熱的氣息都噴灑在男孩頸側。

 

"剛剛哭不是不開心。"男孩喘勻了，貼在男人胸口聽著男人有力的心跳聲開口。

"嗯。"Patrick低頭看著男孩可愛的髮旋，不禁想現在若不是跪在男孩上方，已經無法用這種角度看著男孩了。

那個17歲和他一起站在領獎台上，興奮歡快地傻笑著，不時偷瞄掛在自己脖子上那面金牌的男孩子，也已經長大了。

而他也曾經17、18歲，像當時的男孩一樣不曾真正認識這世界的無情，天真快樂的滑著冰；他也曾像男孩一樣20出頭，整個人生、世界和對滑冰的演繹都劇烈的刺激自己的成長。他和男孩是一樣的，經歷相同的事物，有著相同的感受。而世界上再也找不出其他任何一人，像對方一樣的理解體諒而契合。更別說是令他如此牽掛和魂牽夢縈。

"是因為你。"男孩堅定地開口，從Patrick的胸口抬起頭來，注視著男人的雙瞳。男人看著男孩清澈透亮的雙瞳，純真的像個孩子卻又閃爍著能夠守護自己重要的事物的堅強。他一時啞然，當初他只想只要能守護照顧這個男孩，便是幸福的可以讓他丟棄一切，只要這個男孩。曾幾何時，看似脆弱的男孩，卻擁有如此強大的撫慰人心的力量，而他、再也不能沒有男孩的鼓舞安慰、再也不能失去男孩的體貼關懷、再也無法忍受身邊沒有男孩的溫度。而男孩任何的話語、舉動、眼神，都彷彿在一次次告訴他他在這裡，哪兒也不會去。

"因為你在這裡。"男孩的聲音溫柔而扎實地打進Patrick的胸口。而總是表現得成熟穩重的男人終於也抵擋不住像浪潮一般湧上的情感，他直視著男孩的雙眼落著淚，像個大孩子一樣往男孩身上依戀的蹭了蹭，然後邊哭邊笑著說。"我想我和你哭泣的原因是一樣的，我的結弦。"

羽生因為男人的話語甜蜜的笑的眼睛都瞇起了，再度捧著男人的後腦勺直起上身要湊過去，男人也向下急切地找尋男孩的唇。明明不到一秒鐘的時間，還未觸碰到對方的感受卻是那麼痛苦難捱。而直到雙唇終於相觸，溫暖的美好感受瞬間盈滿兩個曾經孤單寂寞的軀體。此刻再也想不起其他，只剩彼此的氣息纏繞著填滿一切。


End file.
